


survival of the Heart-less

by ruukuchairo



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012), Spider man Shattered dementions
Genre: Also action maybe, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:47:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1516163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruukuchairo/pseuds/ruukuchairo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teen lives on the streets, living by singing and playing guitar. Songfic adventure OCXBunny HOPE YOU LIKE :D PLZ KUDOS AND COMMENT!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Memories of a Broken Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter's song is....: Memoris of a broken heart by Crown the empire. Look up and listen while reading. ENJOY :D

Chapter 1: Memories of a Broken Heart

*Bunny POV*

Just afew hours ago we watched as pitch was defeated by his own nightmares. I know you can't kill fear, but you can make it sleep. I just left the pole away from the other Guardians and popped up in New york. I like this city cause of the buildings, specifically. I like getting on a rooftop and just listen to the city. It;s perfect trainning for my ears to focus on a sound and find it, as well as tell what it is. I closed my eyes and listened to the city.

Cars going by, pigons flying by, lots of people walking on the sidewalks, people talking on those things called 'cell phones', and then there was.....music? And singing? I opened my eyes and went to check out where it is coming from. thankfully, I did not have to go far. I jumped from roof to roof for a bit and then found who was singing and playing guitar. It was a teenage boy, in a rather strange outfit. It was a skin tight outfit that was a very dark purple, almost black and have a pure white spider on his chest and he was wearing a mask.

I just watched him play and sing. Mesmorized by his voice. It wasn't bad nor perfect, but the way he was singing was, in other words, different. I've heard alot of different singer in my day, but this kid is something. I jumped to another rooftop to get closer and listen. He stopped and began to sing once more....

As I stare into these ruins made by man  
I tremble as I realize it's the end  
More and more I wonder what we could have done  
But instead we wage a war that can't be won  
Yeah instead we wage a war that can't be won

I stand on the ash of all I've ever loved  
Memories of a broken heart  
Now I'm alone in the dark.

I know there's a way out when all hope is gone  
Find your light in a new dawn  
But there's no way to do this on our own

The kid's voice and mask then changed. It sounded almost...evil. His mask like brok and a mouth apeared with teeth like knifes and a rather very long tung...

I search for solace in this waste  
That I once called home  
But my attempts of piecing life together leaves me alone  
I can't repair what's been done  
When the sky is as black as the ground that I walk on

But I can't give up on this  
I have to wonder what we could have done  
I have to wonder  
But instead we wage a war that can't be won

In the middle of the last line I heard his voice went back to normal almost as if his evil voice and monster mouth was very their. his mask was just, a mask...

I stand on the ash of all I've ever loved  
Memories of a broken heart  
Now I'm alone in the dark.

I know there's a way out when all hope is gone  
Find your light in a new dawn  
But there's no way to do this on our own.

You think that this is the end?  
You're wrong  
This is the start of a new generation

I stand on the ash of all I've ever loved  
Memories of a broken heart  
Now I'm alone in the dark

I know there's a way out when all hope is gone  
Find your light in a new dawn  
But there's no way to do this on our own.

After he finished, I was speechless. I didn't know what to think. He was almost fghting with himself singing. He soon then put his guitar away and packed up his things. He went to the edge of the building and jumped. I ran to the roof he was on to save him then i saw him in the air, swinging by black....webs? 

Author notes: Hope you guys like and enjoyed! I WILL SEE YOU GUYS ON THE FLIPSIDE! PEACE! ^.^


	2. Chapter 2: Payphone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter's song is Crown the empire: Payphone enjoy :D listen and read

Chapter 2: Payphone

*Bunny POV*

It's been afew days since I saw the teen in the spider outfit. I just couldn't get him off my mind latley. It's pissing me off rather badly! I growled in annoyance from trying to find him. I pooped out from one of my holes and I seee the bliker I've been looking for, but he was with threee other people like him. The other three kids was wearing a skin tight suit as well. one suit was a re and blue with a black spider on his chest and back. One was wearing a bullet proof vest with goggles in the mask. And the last one was a dark blue glowing suit with a bit of red. that one had claws unlike the other ones.

*3rd POV*

"so you guys ready for the gig we got today?" said black spidey. "Oh yeah, been itching to show off my guitar skills in front of people." said 2099 spidey. "I can't wait to show them my drum solo." replied noir spidey. "Ima melt some faces with my bass." said easy A spidey. Alright well, let's go!" Black spidey said as they went swinging to the gig.

*Bunny POV*

'They're a band?' I thought."okay, I gotta hear these guys.' I thought as I foolowed them.

*At a warehouse near the docks with bunny POV*

I just got there behind the four spider kids and I got up in on of the balcony's to listen. The funny thing was is that they have all their instrements... on the ceiling. I saw them on the ground and they shot webs up to their stuff and stood upside down and got ready to play.  
"Laides and gentlemen, we are shattered dementions and let's blow the roof off this joint!" The back suited kid yelled. I them heard cheers of a whole buntch of other teens yelling. Soon it quieted down as they began to play...

I'm trying to call home,  
All of my change I spent on you.  
Where have the times gone? baby it's all wrong,  
Where are the plans we made for two?

Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember,  
The people we used to be.  
It's even harder to picture,  
That you're not here next to me.

You say it's too late to make it,  
But is it too late to try?  
And in our time that you wasted  
All of our bridges burned down.

I've wasted my nights,  
You turned out the lights (turned out the lights),  
Now I'm paralyzed.  
Still stuck in that time,  
When we called it love,  
But even the sun sets in paradise, YEAH.

I'm at a payphone, trying to call home.  
All of my change I spent on you.  
Where have the times gone? baby it's all wrong,  
Where are the plans we made for two?

If "Happy Ever After" did exist (did exist),  
I would still be holding you like this (holding you).  
All those fairy tales are full of shit (shit),  
One more fucking love song and I'll be sick!

only one thought was in my mind 'Dam they're pretty fucking awsome.'

You turned your back on tomorrow,  
'Cause you forgot yesterday.  
I gave you my love to borrow,  
But you just gave it away.

You can't expect me to be fine,  
I don't expect you to care.  
I know I said it before,  
All of our bridges burned down.

I've wasted my nights,  
You turned out the lights,  
Now I'm paralyzed.  
Still stuck in that time,  
When we called it love,  
But even the sun sets in paradise.

I'm at a payphone, trying to call home.  
All of my change I spent on you.  
Where have the times gone? baby it's all wrong,  
Where are the plans we made for two?

If "Happy Ever After" did exist (did exist),  
I would still be holding you like this (holding you).  
All those fairy tales are full of shit (shit),  
One more fucking love song and I'll be sick!

They're playing was nothing short from AMAZING. they are a rather talented bunch. I then soon stated to wonder if this was all they do with their lives....

Now baby don't hang up,  
So I can tell you what you need to know,  
Baby, I'm begging you just please don't go,  
So I can tell you what you need to know, oh, oh, oh  
So I can tell you what you need to fucking know!

Ring ring, motherfucker!

I'm at a payphone, trying to call home.  
All of my change I spent on you.  
Where have the times gone? baby it's all wrong,  
Where are the plans we made for two?

If "Happy Ever After" did exist (did exist),  
I would still be holding you like this (holding you).  
All those fairy tales are full of shit (shit),  
One more fucking love song and I'll be sick!

I'm at a payphone...

after a few minutes of them not playing, it was scary quiet. then there was an uproar of teen and people screaming and cheering. I was rather impressed my them. "Thank you very much and shattered dementions will keep playing music for you and we will protect this wonderful city from villians and put them behind bars!" said the singer. Everyone yelled once more and then I began to wonder, what did they mean protecting the city?

Author note: DONE! NAILED IT! XD I ENJOY WRITING WRITING IS AWSOME! PLZ KUDOS AND COMMENT IF YOU LIKE OR IF I SHOULD KEEP GOING WITH THIS LITTLE SONGFIC RUUKUCHAIRO OVER AND OUT***************


	3. chapter 3: Finally they meet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no song for this chapter srry! :D

Chapter 3: Finally they meet

* black spider POV*

I bet you guys are wondering why, a superhero like me, is singing for living and also protecting the great NYC as a hobby? I'll tell you it started when I was just a ordinary guy, I was a nerd. I went to school, but I had no home. I played guitar for money for diner. Hell, I was lucky to save up money for a hotel room for the winter. from 7 to 16 aka now I have been home-less. I was kicked out of the orphanage when I was 7. Fist, for afew years, I stole food to eat. Then I learned how to play guitar.

I was pretty good then, people gave me money for my good work. Now I live in this wearhouse over by the slums and BK. People thought it was desserted, so it was a perfect place to live. My name is lukas parker and how I these powers was from this suit i'm wearing now. It's called a symbiote. I was a the local church praying for a better life and then I heard screaming from the bell tower, I looked up to the top and I saw spider-man ripping off his black suit and the suit was screaming in pain. It fell down to where I am and I knelt down to see if it was ok and It got on me and turn into the suit. In my mind it was talking to me, trying to take over.

I fought him and he saw that I had a rather strong mind so he then respected me and let me use him however I pleased as long as he was able to stay on me and fight beside me. I then named him Venom.

there was only one side effect to wearing venom. we replaced I with we when I talk but im only thinking right now so thats why I'm talking normally. "Friend ok?" I hear Venom ask. I nodded as replied, "Yes, we are fine. Only thinking." "About what may I ask?" " only about how our life has been so far. thinking back before we met you and saved you." "I see... someone is with us." I turned from the warning and saw someone afew roofs away.

It looked to be a gaint australian rabbit. it looked to be male by the posture and it was the size of a human. I looked into his eyes as heel looked at mine. His eyes wided as if he thought I couldn't see him. I shot a web to the lip of the rooftop he was on and web-zipped to him and went to say hello.

*3rd POV*

Venom just got on the roof when bunny was about to turn and run. Venom webbed bunny feet to the ground and said, "Hello Mr.Bunny." He turned and looked at Venom while trying to get out of my webbing. Venom smiled and said, "No need to be afraid. we don't wish to fight, only to talk to you." Bunny scoffed saying, "Yeah you want to talk when you web my feet to the floor." Venom smirked and said ,"You were going to run if we didn't. besides we have not talked to anyone beside my three spider brothers." Venom said sadly looking down. Venom walked over to bunny and freed his feet.

"You may go if you wish, we only wanted company." Venom said in a sadened tone once more. Bunny looked at him and said, "I got time ta talk if ya want." Venom looked back up, with brightened eyes. Venom qickly turned and made a web hamock to sit on ad he jumped on it and landed cross-legged. Venom then asked, "What's your name?" 

Bunny chuckled and replied, "E. Aster Bunnymund. What's yours?" "We are named Venom." "I saw you concert yesturday. you have a amazing voice by the way." Venom then blushed, under his eyes on the mask turned a neon purple, while saying, "Thank you." Bunny smiled. "How did ya change your voice when you were singing?" 

Venom smiled saying, " Venom helped us." Bunny then was confused. "What do ya mean? Your Venom." "No. we are wearing venom. right now I am venom, but only our brothers know our real name." "So your suit is venom." "Yes." "As in your suit is alive?" "Yes." "Prove it." Venom then smiled once more. Only this time, Venom's mouth came out and he smiled a evil smile that showed his teeth and tongue. Bunny then jumped and said, "CRIKEY!" Venom then closed his mouth.

"Told you. We are venom and we are someone else." "OK so ya tellin da truth bout that. so your turn for questions." "How are you so big?" Bunny laughed saying, "I'm not from this planet." "Alien?" "Yep." "from what planet?" "My clan originated from the moon." Venom's eyes were now as big as plates. "That is really cool. where do you live now?" " I live underground in Austrailia." Just then Venom's phone went off. He pulled out the phone and found out it was the police scanner he got on his phone. "We have bank robbers on a high speed chase going down 4th and main, heading to the bridge, requesting backup."

Venom smiled saying, "Thry're playing my song." Venom turned to Bunnymund and said, "we must go stop the car chase. wish to watch?" Bunny looked at me and said, "you stopping a car chase? Oh this is gonna be rich." Venom then got his evil mouth out an said, "We say don't judge a book by it's cover." Venom shot out a web and started swinging to the bridge. "try to keep up please!" Venom yelled behind back to bunny.

Aster sighed and thought, 'Today is going to be a long day...'

Author note: Hope you like this chapter! Took me abit but I keep writing more more! I had writers block for a bit but I got through it!again hope you like KUDOS AND COMMENT PLZ RUUKUCHAIRO OVER AND OUT****************


	4. Chapter 4: Losing one's heart

Chapter 4: Losing one's heart

*3rd POV*

Vemon and Bunnymund was on their way over to the bridge to stop those bank robbers in the high speed chase. Venom soon saw three police cars, following a 06 GMC black truck. One guy was driving two in the back seats firing and one guy in the truck bed. All of them had assault rifles and one had a UZI. "Watch and learn Bunnymund. We will show you how it's done." Venom said as he went to enter the action. He landed quietly on the roof of the truck and coughed saying, "You know if you want to rob a bank you really should of got a faster car." They looked at him scared as hell, "Shit! It's Venom! Smoke em!" one of them said. Before they could fire, I webbed three of their weapons and webbed them to the back window of the truck.

That's is when things were starting to get dirty. One try to throw a punch, but missed and got knocked out. the other three were easy to take care of. Venom was able to stop the car before it entered the bridge. Bunny was nothing sort of once again, AMAZED! Venom took down four guys with guns in a car within three blocks. Venom landed by Bunny and said, "Told you, we don't judge a book by it's cover. We read the book first, by each an every word." Bunny jumped in shock of Venom suddenly appearing. 

"Bloddy hell, mate! Don't do that!" Bunny yelled. Venom chuckled at his reaction and replied, "My Apologies, I just wanted to see your reaction." Bunny accepted his apologie and they kept talking for the rest of the night. Those two were then soon talking like they new each other for years. This went on for hours and then the sun began to rise. Venom and Bunny sat there on the roof and watched as the sun rose from the arisen. The three other spider brother then landed on the roof and looked over to Venom and easy A asked, "Lil bro? who's this?" Venom turned and said, "Brothers, may we introduce E. Aster Bunnymund, The easter bunny!" in a little excited voice. The three brothers just stood there in quiet. One thought was going through Bunny's mind at that point. 'Now the brother thinks i'm a creeper probably hanging with their little brother...'

 

Author note: SRRY FOR IT BEING SHORT! DX WILL UPDATE TWO OF A KIND SOON JUST WRITERS BLOCK AT THE MOMENT :D RUUKUCHAIRO OVER AND OUT*******************


End file.
